Merda
by gsales
Summary: Precisamos admitir que essa palavra tem muita utilidade. {ONE-SHOT JILY} (desculpem, não consegui pensar num resumo melhor)


**_N/A:_** oiiii pessoas! eu não deveria estar aqui agora porque tenho MUITA coisa pra estudar, mas aparentemente minha cabecinha viciada em fanfic não liga, entãaaao, aqui estou!

essa é uma one-shot beseem bestinha e simples sobre James e Lily. Ela foi escrita por mim originalmente em inglês, porque a ideia me veio à cabeça um dia com a expressão "bloody hell" (inclusive, já está postada aqui com esse nome). Admito que ela fluiu melhor em inglês, mas eu quis traduzir de toda forma, e a melhor coisa que me veio à cabeça como substituição (porque não acho que exista uma tradução boa pra essa expressão) foi "merda". ficou meio estranho, então vocês podem usar outra palavra com a qual se identifiquem mais ou achem que soe melhor, mas enfim, o que vale é a intenção.

enfim, mais um clichezinho pra nossa coleção, porque... quem não ama não é mesmo? faz bem de vez em quando hahahahah

espero que gostem!

* * *

 _Merda._

Oh, Merlin. Não, não, não, não…

Não podia ser.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Deus, ela não merecia isso.

Ela não teria acreditado se alguém a tivesse dito isso. Não, se ela tivesse ouvido essa história, teria prontamente dito "besteira" e saído. Mas, ainda assim… _era_ verdade.

Ela havia beijado James Potter.

Ela tinha perdido a razão, era isso. Lily Evans tinha ficado louca.

"Droga, Lily, como você pôde…?" ela sussurrou para ela mesma, enquanto corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts e lutava inutilmente contra as lágrimas que já insistiam em correr pelo seu rosto.

Finalmente, ela parou em frente à Mulher Gorda e murmurou a senha, entrando na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Ela entrou no quarto do sétimo ano e encontrou suas duas melhores amigas conversando animadamente. Entretanto, todo o barulho sumiu assim que elas viram o seu rosto.

"Lily, o que acon-", Marlene McKinnon começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida pelo som de Lily chorando. Ela havia literalmente encarado as amigas por um segundo e depois se desmanchado em lágrimas.

Marlene e Alice trocaram olhares antes de irem até Lily e trazê-la para a cama.

Elas não fizeram perguntas, apenas permaneceram sentadas, abraçando-a, e tentaram acalmá-la. Ambas sabiam que não era a hora certa para buscar explicações. Lily vinha suportando uma pressão imensa, e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ela desabasse.

Lily não conseguia se fazer parar de chorar. Ela odiava fazer esse drama todo, mas agora ela simplesmente _não aguentava mais._ Ela estivera segurando firme ao longo das últimas semanas, tentando se acalmar e agindo como se estivesse tudo bem. E então _ele_ a ajudava. Ah, ele tinha sido a luz na escuridão dos últimos dias. Ele a fazia esquecer de tudo, e, ao lado dele, tudo parecia tão _fácil_. Então ela simplesmente tinha que ir lá e beijar o idiota.

Ah, ela tinha um limite, pelo amor de Deus!

Era simplesmente demais. Ela estava grata por ser Monitora Chefe, claro, mas era tanto trabalho, e pela primeira vez na vida ela não tivera tempo o suficiente para estudar, e muito menos para dormir direito! Ela passava horas escrevendo planejamentos e redações, e quando ela finalmente se deitava, não conseguia dormir. As coisas estavam complicadas em casa. O casamento de Petúnia seria em um mês, e ela estava tentando convencer a mãe delas a deixar Lily de fora da cerimônia. Para melhorar, o pai dela estava doente. Doente de verdade. O médicos suspeitavam que fosse câncer de pulmão, e a Sra. Evans estava toda nervosa, chateada e acabada ao mesmo tempo. Lily se sentia culpada. Afinal, se ela não fosse bruxa, as coisas não aconteceriam dessa maneira, não é? Ela e Tuney ainda seriam próximas, e Lily estaria lá para ajudar sua mãe. Mas não. Ela estava a quilômetros de distância, sentindo-se culpada e estressada e com raiva, enquanto tinha que lidar com NIEM's e deveres de monitora ao mesmo tempo.

Lily Evans estava uma grande bagunça. Ela não tinha tempo nem para efetivamente _sentir_ tudo isso, porque o mundo estava sempre pedindo mais e mais dela, e sabe de uma coisa?! Ela não tinha mais nada para dar. Isso era literalmente tudo o que ela tinha, e ela estava exausta. Honestamente, ela queria poder parar e esquecer de tudo e fugir por um momento. E… às vezes esse era o sentimento que _ele_ a proporcionava. Então ela não pode evitar se apaixonar por ele (pelo menos para ela mesma ela tinha que admitir) e agora esse sentimento era simplesmente forte demais e ela nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que consegue se controlar muito bem. Por isso, ela não conseguiu se impedir de se aproximar e _finalmente_ beijá-lo há alguns minutos, quando eles estavam trabalhando num relatório para McGonnagall. Ele só… estava tão lindo com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os óculos caindo na ponta do nariz, e aí ele disse alguma coisa idiota que a fez rir, como sempre, e… Ela só se lembrava de beijá-lo e, claro, dele ficar paralizado e não fazer nada. Afinal, o que ela estava esperando? Depois disso, ela percebeu o que havia feito e saiu correndo, sem suportar encará-lo. Ela _tinha_ que estragar isso.

"Eu- Eu beijei o James.", ela disse às suas amigas, quando se acalmou um pouco.

Nenhuma das duas pareceu surpresa. Qualquer tipo de reação extrema apenas faria Lily se sentir pior, e elas sabiam disso.

"Entendi.", Alice disse, depois de um tempo, "O que ele disse?"

"Nada.", Lily respondeu, fungando, "Ele só ficou lá parado, e eu saí correndo antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa."

"Ah, meu amor...", Marlene a abraçou forte mais uma vez.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

"Não é só isso, sabe?", Lily explicou, chorando mais uma vez, "Eu- Eu não aguento mais. É demais pra mim."

"Eu seu, Lil. Eu entendo.", Marlene falou, tentando acalmá-la.

"Eu só- Eu sinto como se eu tivesse arruinado a única coisa que estava dando certo na minha vida. O tempo que eu passo com o James… Ele é a única pessoa que me faz esquecer tudo por um tempo e eu me sinto tão bem quando estamos juntos. Bem, _sentia,_ pelo menos. Agora vai ser tudo estranho e formal. Eu não posso simplesmente des-beijá-lo, e claramente ele não sente a mesma coisa que eu."

Alice mordeu o lábio, "Hm, sobre isso, Lil..."

"O que?"

"Ah, por favor! O cara é caidinho por você desde o quarto ano, Lily!", Marlene disse, exasperada.

"Ele _era._ ", LIly corrige, "Ele claramente já superou, e, sinceramente, depois de tudo que eu falei pra ele, eu não o culpo. Claro que ela era um idiota, mas...", ela se perde na sua linha de pensamento.

Marlene e Alice trocaram olhares, mais uma vez. Elas sabiam que James estava longe de superar Lily, mas fizeram um pacto silencioso e não disseram nada a respeito. Não era a hora certa para isso.

"Ok.", a voz de Alice era calma e gentil, "Vamos dormir agora, certo? Tá ficando tarde e Merlin sabe que você precisa de uma boa noite de sono. A gente resolve as coisas amanhã."

Lily concordou e se levantou para pegar seu pijama. Sua cama quente e aconchegante realmente parecia muito atraente agora.

Ela estava tão cansada que adormeceu quase instantaneamente quando se deitou.

Xxx

No dia seguinte, ela conseguiu chegar até o café da manhã sem esbarrar com ele, mas aparentemente o destino não a estava ajudando.

Ele apareceu no Salão Principal alguns minutos depois dela e caminhou decidido em sua direção.

"Oi, Lily."

"Ah. Oi. James."

Ela tentou agir normalmente, mas era simplesmente muito difícil, quase doloroso, e ela sabia que estava falhando miseravelmente. 'Ah. Oi. James'? Quem fala assim?

"Podemos conversar?", ele disse, soando quase que… nervoso?

"Hum.", ela não conseguia se forçar a formar uma frase completa.

"É… em particular?"

"Ah."

Ela se levantou e o seguiu em silêncio através dos corredores, até que eles acharam uma sala vazia e entraram, fechando a porta. Ela teve que se impedir de ficar imaginando as coisas que eles poderiam fazer sozinhos naquela sala. Isso não podia ser saudável.

Ele abriu a boca, mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela resolveu falar e acabar com essa tortura.

"James, eu sinto muito."

"Você… sente? Pelo que?"

"Bem, por ontem, ué. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, e eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre a gente, então-"

"Lily, me deixa falar, por favor. Você não precisa pedir desculpa por nada. Sou eu quem precisa."

"Você?"

"É. Eu sei que o que eu fiz- ahn, o que eu não fiz, na verdade- ontem provavelmente te deu uma impressão errada, eu eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Eu só… congelei. Nossa, isso é tão idiota, e eu não te culparia por não acreditar em mim, se você não quiser, mas eu juro que eu tô falando a verdade."

"Pera… O que você tá dizendo?"

"Eu tô dizendo que eu- _Merda_. Lily… Se você soubesse quantas vezes eu sonhei com você me beijando… É tão- Eu só não consegui acreditar, sabe? Eu já estava me sentindo absolutamente incrível pelo simples fato de ser seu amigo, e preciso admitir que ainda não tinha me acostumado totalmente com a ideia. Eu não sinto como se merecesse, sabe? Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e, honestamente, eu e você sabemos que eu era um idiota, então… Eu ainda estava tentando acreditar que éramos amigos e aí… Eu sinto muito _mesmo_ , Lily. Eu sei que todo esse drama era a última coisa que você precisava agora, com tudo que está acontecendo na sua vida, e você provavelmente ficou mal depois de ontem a noite. Eu me sinto péssimo, de verdade. Merlin, eu sou tão idiota."

"James… O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?"

"Achei que fosse óbvio, Lil.", ele disse, num tom mais baixo, e chegou mais perto, "Eu sou louco por você. Desde o dia em que eu te enxerguei de verdade, mas, claramente, eu nunca te mereci. Eu ainda acho que não mereço, mas…"

"James. Cala a boca.", ela disse, ao se recompor e sorrir. Ela acariciou o rosto dele levemente com a mão esquerda. "Você realmente é um idiota, mas não fique se martirizando por erros do passado. Você cresceu muito e… Você não é mais aquele menino imaturo, você sabe disso. E eu admiro o homem qe você se tornou, sabia?"

Ele abraçou, ainda mais perto. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele quente em seu rosto.

"Sério, eu nunca nem sonharia com isso.", ele provocou.

"Ah, cala a _merda_ da boca, Potter."

Com isso, ela o puxou e _finalmente_ colou seus lábios nos dele.

A mente de James ainda estava a mil, mas, dessa vez, ele não congelou. Ele deslizou gentilmente sua língua entre os lábios dela e- _merda._ Agora ele entendia o conceito de fogos de artifício na sua mente. Não dava pra descrever a sensação. Eles se moviam com tanta sincronia que era quase como se suas bocas tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra. A mão dela mergulhou nos cabelos bagunçados do maroto, brincando com eles, e ele escorregou as mãos pelo corpo dela.

Ela separou as bocas deles por alguns instantes.

"Eu devia ter imaginado que você seria do tipo apressadinho."

Ele apenas sorriu, e estava prestes a levar as mãos para uma posição, digamos, mais comportada, quando ela começou a distribuir beijos ao longo do seu pescoço.

Ah, dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

Ele começou a passar a mão suavemente pela coxa dela, arrancando-lhe um suspiro, e sentiu como se ela estivesse respondendo quando mordeu seu pescoço de um jeito que ele não pôde evitar um gemido.

Ela sorriu e ele capturou seus lábios mais uma vez. Afinal, estava longe de ter provado o suficiente deles. Cedo demais, eles tiveram que se separar, buscando oxigênio.

"Nunca achei que você fosse do tipo que deixava marcas.", ele provocou de volta, ofegante.

Ela apenas riu.

"Só estou marcando território." ela respondeu, ao que ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, "E tem muita coisa que você ainda não sabe sobre mim."

Ela piscou e ele não pode conter um sorriso. Na verdade, eles não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, lentamente, sem toda a excitação anterior.

"Eu juro que ficaria aqui com você a manhã inteira,", ela disse, entre beijos, "mas infelizmente nós temos Feitiços em 5 minutos."

"Infelizmente.", ele concordou.

Mais uma vez, os lábios se encontraram, resistindo à separação. Era como se eles estivessem afundando por todo esse tempo e agora, finalmente, eles emergiam e podiam respirar.

Relutantes, eles se afastaram, enfim.

"Obrigada por me dar outra chance.", James sussurrou, a testa colada à dela.

Ela sorriu.

"Só estou feliz por ter recebido uma resposta melhor por ontem."

Mas ambos sabiam que estavam falando sobre algo _muito_ maior que isso.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** e aí? mais clichê impossível, né? mas gostei de explorar esse lado mais complexo das emoções de Lily, acho que às vezes a gente tende a simplificar as coisas, e vamos combinar que cabeça de adolescente é sempre um turbilhão, né?

enfimmm, me contem o que acharam nas reviews!

espero estar de volta logo!

beijos,

gabi :)


End file.
